


All Bets Are Off

by NoraPenblood



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Blackrom, F/M, Moirails, Multi, Sadstuck, redrom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoraPenblood/pseuds/NoraPenblood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You love her in a way that's not meant for your species. </p><p>She isn't meant for you.</p><p>But he sure as hell isn't either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Bets Are Off

**Author's Note:**

> Man, I cannot believe I wrote this.

So you want to love her. What’s so wrong with that?

So you act like the quadrants are bigger than the nooklicking moons to hide the fact that you want her in all of yours. So what? 

So Gamzee was supposed to be your moirail, so he was supposed to honor that and not go off and pail her when he knew- when you had had extensive fucking feelings jams on that subject. It’s not a big deal. You’re fine. You are goddamned peachy. 

Then why… Why can’t you look at her? 

Why do you hate your own moirail - Why does he make you want to tear off those stupid fucking horns and shove them up his waste-chute? 

You have a lot of questions and not a lot of answers.

Everyone is so fucking stupid, so goddamned ignorant but… But they’re important. 

They should all stay alive.

And be peaceful.

Like the humans. 

Oh, when you meet the humans, when you meet Dave and John and Jade and Rose…You loathe them. You are your ancestor’s rage per-fucking-sonified. You wish that they’d fling themselves into that green sun and burn up. 

You hate them because they had everything you’d ever dreamt of, even as a hatchling. They had a world where differences were not a cause for instant, brutal death. They had a place where caste wasn’t an all-encompassing part of life and there was much, much time spent to fall in love.

They had no quadrants, had no romance but the complex mating-dance that was their own human courtship. It was a single mate that they yearned for. Friends and enemies and lovers. 

You started dreaming of marriage. 

Proposing to Terezi, holding her sharp, bony fingers in your own slightly pudgy ones and knowing that she was yours as thoroughly as you were hers.

It was a fools errand, of course.  
Because Gamzee, that fucking highblooded, nookstuffing hornfondler… He stole her.

It wasn’t even something you could rant about because: A. It was embarrassing and B. It wasn’t normal to want someone in every quadrant. Possible matesprits do not get jealous when the one they’re courting has a kissmesis.That’s normal. 

Of course, their blackrom was sordid, disgusting. They left their colors spattered in empty rooms and down hallways. Gamzee was unstable, he was a lunatic. He’d broken her hands once and the rage you felt was uncalled for. 

And when future you had said it… When he’d screamed it at you in those lines of familiar font, it had been too much. 

FCG: YOU WANT HER IN EVERY QUADRANT LIKE A DESPERATE FOOL.

It struck home. It broke that little something that had been keeping you hoping for her. Maybe it was just seeing the words written out, even if it was you who ended up writing them, maybe that’s what brought you to your senses.

Terezi Pyrope did not want to be your wife. She didn’t love you in the human way. She hated Gamzee in a manner blacker than an Alternian night, but she had scoffed at your advances in just one quadrant. 

So why bother?

You held your tongue after that. You stood your ground, even when you found her strung out on Faygo and laying in the floor. Even when you saw her eyes. You were there for her, a reliable friend, but you didn’t try to court her any further.

The only problem, of course, arose when you saw your aforementioned moirail beating the everloving shit out of her. That was it. This was the end of the goddamned game as far as you were concerned, because once you got your hands on him, the ground would run indigo for years. 

He was doing it to hurt you and god fucking damn if he hadn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! If you liked this, my blog is striderfvcker.tumblr.com
> 
> My SFW ao3 account is http://archiveofourown.org/users/striderfvcker/pseuds/striderfvcker
> 
> and if you feel like buying me a coffee: [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A850LD4)


End file.
